


A blessing in cowboy boots

by Shaylaakajoker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Highschool AU, Jesse McCree is boyfriend goals, M/M, Other charaters mentioned, Trans Character, Trans Hanzo Shimada, periods suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylaakajoker/pseuds/Shaylaakajoker
Summary: It comes every month like clockwork, a week of living hell. Except this time there's someone there to help Hanzo through it. Someone in cowboy boots





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trans, if something I wrote both any who I trans please tell me and I will try and fix it. In this Hanzo had no had top surgery and is not on T.
> 
> This is based on a high school au by http://yazzdonut.tumblr.com check it out their art is awesome.

Hanzo begrudgingly looked at the calendar in his locker before crossing out the current date. The next day had a red circle around it, that to anyone else would have made the day seem important. Hanzo dreaded waking up the next morning, knowing what was to come, as it did every month, as if to hammer home that he couldn't be comfortable with himself and the god forsaken body he was born into.

He gathered his things and put them into his bag before closing his locker, maybe a little to roughly. Mei-ling jumped and looked at him with round eyes having been startled by him slamming his locker from hers a few over. Hanzo sighed and waved in apology before he headed out. If anything was going right for him it was that today was a Friday, maybe the universe wasn't shitting on him to badly. Hanzo could simply stay in bed and steel himself away until Monday, then he'd have to muscle his way through the rest of his living hell. 

Hanzo walked out to the school parking lot pulling out his keys. He'd usually take Genji home with him but it being Friday, Genji had some club meeting. Anime club or maybe it was gaming club, Hanzo couldn't quite bring himself to care at the moment as he walked. He sighed as his car came into view but it slowly turned into a half groan as he saw how was leaning up against it.

"Howdy darlin' fancy meeting you here" Jesse purred with a lopsided smiled still leaning on hanzo's car. Hanzo sighed original Jesse's outlandish nicknames had bothered him, they'd kinda tugged on the rug Hanzo swept his dysphoria under during the day. Though after observing that Jesse used that type of name in a way of endearment, the names lost the knife they once held.

"Jesse this is my car" he simply said and unlocked it. 

Jesse chuckled and softly clicked his tongue. " aww come on Hanzo play along" he said but smiled to Hanzo his backpack hanging off on shoulder.Hanzo sighed setting his bag in the back. Not quite in the mood for Jesse's ever so jovial antics. Jesse raised an eyebrow to him. " hey... something wrong? Did i-" 

Hanzo sighed cutting him off. " no ... no you did nothing wrong" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. " Am I taking you home or McDonald's?" He looked back over the car at Jesse.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. " eager to get rid of me? I don't got work today babe" he said. Hanzo sighed he'd forgotten jesse worked Monday through thursday so his weekends were free. " you sure you're ok" Jesse asked again. Hanzo sighed his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Just get in the car McCree" he grumbled getting into the driver's seat. As he buckled his seat belt he heard Jesse climbed into the passenger seat. He started the car and backed out of his spot after jesse fastened himself in. The ride was generally quite, not knowing what to say. Hanzo had told Jesse he was transgender, well more Jesse figured it out, a few months into their relationship. It had been a load of his chest to finally tell Jesse, it hadn't been a full month since then. 

While lost in thought Hanzo absent mindedly missed the turn to take Jesse home and headed to his own home. Jesse looked to Hanzo when he missed the turn off, but didn't say anything seeing how out of it Hanzo seemed to be. When Hanzo finally pulled into his driveway, he looked over at Jesse and his shoulders deflated again. " why didn't you tell I missed your turn" he asked.

Jesse looked to him unsure of what to say. He was used to Hanzo being a bit distant and aloof but something was off and it bothered him, especially since Hanzo wouldn't tell him what it was. " 'cause Darling you seemed so out of it. I didn't wanna snap you outta it" he said. Hanzo sighed and went to start his car again till Jesse took his hand. "Hey... you don't have to take me home... can't I spend some time with you?" He asked a slight pout present on his face. Hanzo followed the length of jesse's arm from his hand to his face before he sighed and nodded, his resolve to hide away crumbling under his attentive boyfriend's gaze.

"Fine" he mumbled taking his keys out of the ignition. Jesse smiled, the two unbuckled their seat belts and climbed out grabbing their things. They followed the path to the front door of the house, which on more than one occasion Jesse had called it a castle. Hanzo had brushed the notion off but knew Jesse wasn't far off. Hanzo unlocked the front door and walked in slipping his shoes off, somewhat beaming that Jesse remembered to take off his own boots.

Hanzo stretched and sighed. His monthly torment was due to begin the next day but he could already feel the tension forming in his low back and the dull throb from his chest. He walked with Jesse into his family's kitchen setting his bag to the side. Jesse did the same, over time he'd learned that Hanzo was a stickler for tradition and organization. After grabbing drinks, water for Hanzo and root beer that was basically kept around just for Jesse, they headed up to Hanzo’s room.

Hanzo's parents were out. His father overseas in Japan for a business trip, managing his company and his mother out, if he could guess, mostly with the few women she'd become acquainted with over the years.

Hanzo sighed when they entered his room. He set his water bottle down and walked to get more comfortable clothes for his impending doom. His family was well off to say the least so his room was spacious, housing his queen bed, end tables twin dressers and computer desk while still having room for a nice sized leather loveseat in the corner of the room. Jesse plopped himself down on the loveseat smiling raising an eyebrow when Hanzo walked into the attached bathroom holding some clothes.

As Hanzo changed he debated with himself looking in the mirror to his binder. He could already feel the soreness that came with wearing it so often and the dull throb that this time of the month brought with it, but he couldn't bring himself to start removing the binder. It was in a way a safety net, he usually took it off when getting home but he wasn't sure how Jesse would react. Yes Jesse knew, but Hanzo wanted Jesse to see him as he appeared and not how his body actually was. And again Hanzo lost himself in thought looking at himself in the mirror.

A knocking on the door brought Hanzo back to the current situation. “ hey babe I gotta pee” Jesse whined from the other side. Hanzo sighed dragging his hand down his face but it somewhat brought a smile to his face. 

“ There are plenty of other bathrooms in this house Jesse” he called and focused of removing the wrappings that he used to cover his tattoo. Another whine followed along with a wiggle of the bathroom door.

“ but baaaabe this one's right ‘ere” Jesse called leaning on the door a smile on his face.

Hanzo shook his head setting the wrappings down “then you'll have to wait if you insist on being lazy” he replied and looked down at his shirt again before deciding he could manage the soreness and pulled on a loose shirt along with a pair of sweatpants while Jesse leaned on the door whining like a neglected pup. When he opened the door Jesse stumbled to catch himself and Hanzo couldn't help but chuckle stepping out of the bathroom. “ there you go” he said and went throwing the clothes he had been wearing into his hamper. Hanzo heard the door close and he sat back on his bed. He took a moment to try and crack his back the tension making his back tight. By the time Jesse stepped out of the bathroom him was relaxed back checking his phone. Genji had sent a text that he was going over Zenyatta house and planned on staying the night stating he had a project to do it the omni student. Hanzo already knew that said project was a ploy to spend the night, but he didn't mention it. 

“ who ya texting” Jesse said smiled and flopped next to Hanzo on his bed. Hanzo shook his head setting his phone down.

“no one now” he said playfully causing Jesse to pout next to him. 

“aww come on sugar, don't be like that” Jesse whined though there was a play glint in his eye and he shifted over Hanzo. “ do I have to tickle the info outta ya” he asked smirking and moved in for the kill before Hanzo could answer getting a squeal from him.

Hanzo wiggled and bit back his laughs and giggles. “ Jesse “ he said a laugh slipping out. “ jesse stoooop” he giggled slightly trying to cover his sides and stomach. He couldn't keep from laughing as Jesse swooped down and sniffled at his neck. Hanzo laughed and trashed around slightly, slightly panting. “ jesse please, I give I give” he called and panted. Jesse sitting back with a satisfied grin on his face. Hanzo panted looking up at him his cheeks slightly pink. “ I was texting Genji” he said after catching his breath. 

“why did you just say so, I thought I was someone trying to muscle their way into my turf and steal you away” Jesse said playfully laying with Hanzo and cuddled him. Hanzo rolled his eyes at him but let himself be cuddled and relaxed enjoying the warmth radiating off his boyfriend. They laid like that relaxing and enjoying each other's company, neither noticed as they dozed off.

As Hanzo slipped back into the world of the living and realized their was a weight on half of his chest. He yawned blinking and looked down to see Jesse's disheveled chestnut hair. Jesse's cheek was pressed against Hanzo’s chest. His prosthetic arm draped over Hanzo's waist, soft snores leaving him. Hanzo chuckled softly and picked up a hand running his fingers through Jesse's hair trying to tame it. He hummed just enjoying the warmth and safety he felt in this moment. 

Slowly Jesse shifted his hand pressing to Hanzo's hand and mumbled softly waking up. He stretched and yawned before he cuddled to Hanzo's side and chest. “ mmm morning sunshine “ he purred to Hanzo. Hanzo chuckled shaking his head. 

“ it is only... 8 wow” Hanzo said and he checked the time. Jesse raised an eyebrow and looked at the time whistling. He sat up stretching again. 

“ I guess you're gonna ship me home? Or you gonna let me pester you and spend the night?” Jesse asked playfully looking down at Hanzo. Hanzo rolled his eyes and sat up but froze when he felt it. The tell tail wetness that made him cringe and shudder. Jesse’s playfully demeanor fell seeing that. “ oh shit babe you ok? You feelin sick or somethin-” he asked before Hanzo bolted to his bathroom. Jesse jumped in surprise but went to follow, worried until the door closed in his face and was locked.

Hanzo slipped off his pants and boxers off noticing a deep red stain forming in them. He sat down feeling sick looking at the disgusting blood that seemed to mock him. A knocking on the bathroom door again snapped him out of it. “ Babe... you ok in there?” Jesse called timidly from the other side. Hanzo smiled and ran his hands through his hair. His body tense and shaking.

“...yes” hanzo called back trying to keep his voice from shaking. “ fine.. I'm fine” he added but hung his head. His pants and underwear were now stained and he didn't have spares in the bathroom. He would bet that there was at least some sort of spot on his comforter as well and all in the way of getting cleaned up was Jesse. 

“ you need help? Can I get you anything” Jesse was practically glued to the door in worry, he'd never seen Hanzo react like that. Hanzo looked down at his hands and swallowed thickly. He didn't have a choice but to ask Jesse to go home. He didn't want Jesse seeing him like this

“ Jesse can you call and ask for someone to pick you up... maybe Gabriel or Jack?” asked. Jesse stopped and looked at that door as if he was looking at Hanzo, in confusion and blinked

“What? Why, are you not feelin good?” he asked. “ if you ain't feelin well I'm not gonna leave you” he said arms crossed in defiance. Hanzo rubbed his forehead, he didn't see Jesse but he could picture him standing like a stubborn child that refused to leave. Hanzo couldn't help but soften as he heard Jesse speak again. “ come on sugar let me take care of ya, just tell me what's wrong so I can help. ‘s not good at be alone when you're sick” Jesse's voice floated through the door, it loving and relaxing. Hanzo looked at the door at that sighing. 

“I... I'm not sick Jesse” he mumbled. “I...” he started before changing his mind before unlocking the door and slightly opened it looking out at him. “ I need you to grab me a pair of underwear, from the top drawer on the left side of the dresser with the mirror and another pair of sweatpants” he said timidly. Jesse raised an eyebrow confused at that but did as he was asked. Hanzo closing the door again. As Jesse was getting the underwear and pants he looked back at the bed and it clicked as he noticed the stain and he couldn't help but make an oh face. He slightly smiled and walked back to the door knocking. Hanzo opened the door poking his hand through to grab the close only for Jesse to take it and kiss the top of his hand, surprising Hanzo.

“ relax darlin’ ” Jesse said softly and then passed him the clothes. “ pass me your clothes, I'll throw em in the wash along with your comforter while you clean yourself up” he said taking Hanzo by surprise. Hanzo timidly passed them through the crack in the door before Jesse took them and kissed his hand again before closing the door. Hanzo blinked looking at the door for a long while realizing he'd started to tear up. He slipped his shirt off and started a shower. Undoing his binder as the water heated up. Jesse had gone and took his comforter off walking downstairs with the bundle of fabric waving to a confused Mrs. Shimada on his way down to their laundry room. Jesse smirked like a man on a mission as he threw them in the was thinking back to what his mother does when it's her time of the month and he went upstairs to gather a few things for Hanzo. 

Hanzo stood under the he spray of the water letting it beat against his tense back. He relaxed, he couldn't find a reason to rid his face of the smile resting there. As he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel he could hear Jesse back in the room struggling with something. He slipped the clothes Jesse and got him on along with his binder and stepped out freezing at what he saw. Jesse had remade his bed and was plugging in a heating pad. Resting on Hanzo’s end table was a steaming cup of green tea and a bottle of pain pills. If he hadn't loved Jesse beforehand there was no question that Hanzo loved him now. Jesse turned back after getting the heating pad plugged in and smiled to Hanzo. 

“ feel a bit better” he asked setting the heating pad down on the bed as Hanzo walked over. Hanzo nodded tears slowly filling his eyes and he pulled Jesse into a hug shaking slightly. Jesse smiled hugging him back happily and rubbed the palm of his hand to Hanzo’s back soothingly. “ hey hey its ok Darlin’ I'm here” he said softy 

Hanzo sniffled. “... thank you Jesse” he whispered. Jesse gently pulled back and smiled to him.

“ ‘s not a problem sugar, now relax and drink your tea before it gets cold” he said. “ when you're done I'll rub where your cramps are... if that's ok?” he added. Hanzo looked to him and nodded and leaned up kissing Jesse's cheek and laid down taking one of the pills and drank his tea. Jesse smiled and sat with him handing over the heating pad for Hanzo to get comfortable with. Hanzo smiled and relaxed back sipping his tea and leaned his head on Jesse's shoulder. 

They sat like that for a little bit, Jesse at one point had started running his hand through Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo shifted and cuddled Jesse. “... I'll take that back rub now” he mumbled and looked up at him. Jesse chuckled and nodded shifting so Hanzo could lay down, then grabbed the lotion that be knew was in the one end table. Hanzo had shifted and laid on his stomach he couldn't help but purr as jesse shifted his shirt and ran his cool fingers against his back. Jesse paused and looked at Hanzo’s binder.

“ hey sugar dumplin’ can I take this off so I can give you a proper massage” he asked, slightly slipping his fingers under it, not sure of Hanzo was ok with that. Hanzo slightly tensed before slowly nodding. Jesse smiled and kissed his shoulder softly and took the constrictive material off him. Hanzo let him slightly bitting his lip but stopped when jesse put lotion on his hands and started to rubbed his back working the knots and tension out. Hanzo purred melting under his hands. One warm flesh the other cool metal. Jesse smiled seeing Hanzo relax and kept massaging him focusing on his lower back but worked on his entire back knowing that the binder must have made him sore too. 

“you're going to put me to sleep like this” hanzo mumbled softly but made no notion for Jesse to stop just yet. Jesse chuckled and slowly started to stop. 

“ well whatever makes you happy and comfortable Darlin’ then I'll do it” he said smiling. Hanzo turned out his head to the side smiling back at Jesse. 

“you're spoiling me” he said. Jesse chuckled 

“ nah I'm just treating you how ya deserve to be treated” he purred stopping the message and sat back feeling Hanzo over under him. Hanzo sat up his shirt falling back down into place as he looked to Jesse and smiled before pulling him by his shirt into a kiss.

“ You are a blessing Jesse... a blessing in cowboy boots” he said smiling and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in years if anything is spelt wrong or is grammaricly incorrect please tell me this is unbeta'd and was written at 2 in the morning.


End file.
